nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Parry
Only the first attack of each flurry is parried. I think you're meant to be able to parry as many attacks per round as your character has attacks per round, so if you have one attack per round and are attempting to parry someone with 3 attacks per round, then yes: you will only parry the first attack each round. ---- Also - I've moved all of the mentions of parry into the 3.5 ruleset comparison section in each class description, which I am sure people will be making more use of as they update the classes to the NWN2 specific rules. --Chezcaliente 22:26, 5 November 2006 (PST) --- I'm fairly sure thats not what I meant to say I made a character with max attacks per round Dual wielding, With max parry and had a friend come and attack with 4 attacks per round, I made sure I had very low ac and that his ab was lower then my parry and I would only roll a parry attack against some of his attacks and he would hit me whenever I didn't. theres never a mention as to what reason it was implamented in nwn2, it just says the same reason as one, I can only imagine that the reason it existed in one is because bioware are a bunch of tools who dont know how to program a combat engine. Parry works with all melee weapons, regardless of whether they're 2-handed or not. The article is wrong. I've noticed that whenever I play an archer, the enemy will often "parry" my arrows. Anyone know if this is a bug? Rhymn (talk) 00:55, June 22, 2013 (UTC) I've encountered this with archers, your arrows are deflecting off his shield. Ragimund (talk) 02:30, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Sort of. He either used deflect arrow, or you just plain missed. Thorsson (talk) 16:28, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Mastering Parry If your Parry Skill is less than the AB of an expected encounter, your only hurting yourself. Old School '''(Parry sucks) or when the going gets tough Stand still with Parry mode active; monsters may avoid you because then you're not harming them, although you could Taunt them. You'll get the usual 3 to 4 Parries/Ripostes, great if only a few attacks a round and some continue in Epic to win this way. '''Reach Any weapon can Parry but Ripostes with a small short weapon may find some attackers out of reach. Activation Parry normally takes a full round to activate after selected, although instantaneous with additional actions like movement or switching weapons, best is a tap of the step back hot key similar to working with HiPS. Switching Parry mode off does not require a short cut but the character may be slow to react, better deactivation when in Stealth just prior to Sneak Attacks. Parry can be selected whilst the character continues to attack and then activated as desired through the step back or it will activate at rounds end. Use Low Level; very good offense and defense Conduct normal attacks and then select Parry Mode to gain extra attacks through Ripostes. Does not matter if your AC higher than Parry Skill and high AB and Cleave are desirable. High Level; good offense and defense Similiar to low level, although Ripostes and Improved Parry starts to decline in value after 4 attacks a round. Epic Level; okay defense, little to none offense Normal attacks usually exceed Ripostes, Ripostes are rare and Improved Parry has limited value. Parry is now just blocking a few attacks, noteably Knock down and Expose Weakness if you're lucky. Obsolete if your AC is higher than your Parry Skill. Spell Casting More difficult to master, Casting Spells whilst in Parry mode. Works best when only one Parry is conducted per round, after 2 Parries and you'll become too busy to recast Spells. However briefly entering Stealth through Hide in Plain Sight will allow to recasting of Spells. Warlocks with the Warlock Buddy mod will gain an unfair advantage with a bonus Hideous Blow Riposte each round. Sneak Attacks After initial Sneak Attacks, select Parry mode and activate as required to help the character hold their ground rather than flee for safety. Deactivate when back in Stealth. Initiative Charging forward to get the Initiative First Strike and then switching to Parry, effective technique especially combined with Cleave and Hide in plain Sight. Ragimund (talk) 02:25, September 29, 2018 (UTC)